


I'll Take The Blame (For You)

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Revenge, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Kara needed money for Lena. But she did something wrong and everything in this life has consequences.





	I'll Take The Blame (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea. And I love Sam as the bad girl. Enjoy.

Kara and Lena were at the hospital waiting for Alex. She was going to tell them what Lena had and what they needed to cure it. Lena was in the hospital bed and Kara was seated next to her.

The past few weeks had been exhausting for both of them between the hospital and the exams. Now they were waiting for the results.

Alex entered the room. She was looking at her papers before looking at her sister and her girlfriend.

“So?” Kara asked. “Just tell us, please”.

“It is a brain tumor”. Alex was used to give this kind of news since she was a doctor, but this was her sister she was talking to. “Lena is going to need a surgery as soon as possible. It is treatable since we found it early”.

Lena hugged Kara and started crying in her shoulder. Kara hugged her back while looking at Alex.

“How much?” Kara said.

“Seventy five thousand dollars”. Alex knew they didn’t have that money. She sighed and saw the couple hug again. “I’m going to give you guys a moment, I’ll be back later”. She left the room with a tear running down her cheek.

Kara looked at Lena while tucking her hair. Her eyes were red, her look was sad but Kara loved her to the moon and back. They were going to get out of this, together and alive.

“Kara what are we going to do? We don’t have that money and can’t have it by next week”. Lena started crying again while covering her face with her hands.

Kara uncovered her face and kissed her hands. “Babe, l’m going to take care of this. Don’t worry. I promise you will be healthy”.

\-----------------

Kara was driving at night to her new job. One she had taken before Lena got her results. She was going to work as a waitress for some restaurant downtown. At first she didn’t like the idea of not having so much information about the place, but they’ve got some medical bills to pay.

The blonde knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but Lena was worth it. She would do whatever she needed to have that money and that her girlfriend would be safe.

Kara arrived at her work place. But before she got out the car, she opened the glove compartment to grab the papers she needed. Something dropped and Kara picked up, it was an old picture from them. Kara remembered that exact moment and she felt the tears coming down.

_Kara and Lena were going to the beach. Lena had been bothering her with that trip until Kara decided to book a hotel and finally get some vacations._

_They were halfway there. Kara was driving and Lena was going thru her bag. She took out her brand new Polaroid. “Look babe, I’m going to take a lot of pictures”._

_“I know you will Lena” Kara smiled because she knew that was one of Lena’s passions. “You will find a lot of beautiful landscapes, animals, flowers and people”. Kara said while waiting at a red light, Lena stared at her and smiled._

_“Yeah, but I only need one beautiful person to be in my pictures. Smile babe”. Lena pointed her camera at them and took the picture._

_“There, our first memory of this trip”. Lena said proudly. “Love you Kara”._

_“Love you too, Lena” Kara answered while Lena kissed her hand._

Kara managed to wipe her tears and get inside the building. She knew she had to be strong for Lena and for them.

Two hours had passed and Kara was washing some dishes. The restaurant was empty, except from one table which had a group of people. Kara hadn’t paid much attention to that.

“Oh crap. The boss is here!”. Leslie said. Her co-worker was nervous.

“Why? Is that a bad thing?” Kara knew her boss was someone rich, but she never really had seen her.

“She must have a new business. I have heard she makes a lot of money. Well she has to somewhere, because this place is dead. Her name is Samantha Arias and she’s dangerous”. Leslie said and walked out.

Money? Kara thought she might go and ask her if she could borrow some or if she could have it earlier. Of course she would have to work all day long in order to pay, but Lena needed it.

So, Kara gathered courage and went right for the table she was in. She wasn’t alone though, there were five bodyguards with her. She was eating a steak when Kara arrived.

“Excuse me boss? I’m Kara Danvers, the new waitress. I want to ask you something”. Kara began.

Samantha Arias was a beautiful woman, but also had that vibe that you didn’t want to mess up with her. She had a dark side and wasn’t afraid to show it. As Leslie said, she had other illegal business and was known for killing people who betrayed her.

She looked at Kara but kept eating. She was listening but really didn’t care about her story. Meanwhile, one of her bodyguards was counting some money next to her.

“I have a girlfriend, her name is Lena Luthor and she’s very sick. I’m here to ask if you can lend me some money. I’ll work day and night if necessary to repay you. We really need the money for the surgery. I have two jobs and I’m trying really hard for saving, but I can’t.” Kara continued. “Please boss, can I have the money from my paycheck a month early?”

Samantha looked at Kara again. She had finished her food by then. She smirked and looked the money next to her.

“Kara, right? Do you want my advice?” Samantha said, while standing up and facing Kara. “You should get a new girlfriend, it’s cheaper”.

She left the room. Kara stood frozen, she wanted to cry but she was so angry she couldn’t think about anything else. Kara looked at the money and the bodyguards. She was going have it, one way or another.

\------------------------

The next night Samantha was at the restaurant again. Her bodyguard was putting the money in a briefcase. Kara noticed before leaving the place.

She had a plan. One she thought the other night. It was dangerous, but she knew it would work. For that she needed to leave early and that Samantha were at the restaurant at the same time. It was going fine for now.

Kara went to her car and put for her ski mask in. She was going to assault Samantha Arias at her own restaurant surrounded by her bodyguards. But from what Kara had watched these past days, they didn’t have guns. She had one, but just to scare them.

She got out of the car and entered the restaurant. She knew Lena wouldn’t be proud of this, but it was the only way. She went towards the table. All of them were there and the briefcase was just there.

As soon as she was in front of them, Kara took the gun out and pointed at Samantha who had the money. The bodyguard next to her stood between Kara and Sam.

Kara reached for the briefcase. “Give me that or I’ll shoot you!” She took it right in front of the guy and left. None of the bodyguards went after her.

“Let her go. You know what to do and when”. Samantha said while lighting up a cigarette. “Someone should have told her not to mess with me”.

\--------------------

Kara never thought it would be that easy. In fact she thought she would have had to shoot someone. But right now she was on her way to the hospital. She needed to give Lena the money before the morning.

The blonde arrived at the hospital. Before she got out the car, she something for Lena and put it inside the briefcase.

Lena was asleep when Kara entered the room. She left the briefcase at her table, hoping she didn’t wake up, but instead Kara took her time to look at Lena. She was beautiful as always, although she was skinner and more pale than usual.

Kara wanted to remember her as the happy person she was. She knew that all of this didn’t change Lena on the inside. Her fighting spirit was one of the things Kara loved about her.

The blonde smiled and started talking.

“I know you wouldn’t like the way I got this money, but it’s going to help us. I promise you we’ll be out of this hospital as soon as possible and then maybe we can go to get your favorite ice cream. How do you like the watermelon one?” Kara kept smiling and looking at a peaceful Lena.

“I’ll be back, my Lena”. Kara whispered near her. “I love you, don’t forget that”. She left a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her and left the room.

\-------------

Kara was outside her house. She was still inside her car when she felt someone put a gun in her neck.

“Drive to the bridge at the south. Now.” Kara was scared but she did it anyway without saying anything. Why was a guy with a gun inside her car and how did he get there?

When they arrived, Kara noticed three cars and four people waiting for her. As soon as she stopped the car one of the guys opened her door and pushed her to the ground while holding a gun behind her.

Kara was on her knees but she noticed someone was in front of her. She kept looking at the ground.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Danvers”.

Kara looked up and met Samantha Arias’ gaze. Samantha hit Kara’s cheek with her gun. Kara close her eyes and felt some blood running down her cheek.

“Now, someone has to pay for it and I’m afraid it has to be you”. Samantha grabbed Kara’s shirt and pulled her up. Kara looked away. “Why are you so afraid to look me in the eyes Kara?” Samantha pushed Kara so hard she fell again.

Samantha kicked Kara in the stomach as she was trying to get back up. Kara groaned but she felt another kick in her back. This time from one of the bodyguards.

“I told you to get another girlfriend and you didn’t listen to me. Who is going to tell Lena she needs to find another girlfriend?” Kara was lying in the ground covering her stomach, looking at Samantha.

“Let’s have some fun first, shall we?” The woman said while making a signal to her bodyguards to come closer to Kara.

 

Meanwhile, at the hospital Lena had woken up. She noticed the briefcase next to her and took it.

“Kara?” She asked but no one answered. “What is this?” She said while opening it. She gasped as soon as she saw the money. Lena took a small piece of paper that had Kara’s handwriting.

_“My Lena. This money is for you. I love you but I’m afraid something might happen to me. But you will be ok and that’s all that matters to me. Don’t worry babe. Be happy and have faith._

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_Your Kara”._

Lena started crying. She couldn’t believe Kara’s life was in danger because of that, because of her.

“Kara! No!” Lena started screaming. She was a total mess. Right now she didn’t care about the money or the fact she was in a hospital. She hugged a picture of them she had in her nightstand. Tears kept running down. Little did she knew Kara was doing the same miles away.

 

Back at the bridge, Kara somehow managed to get back to her car. She reached for the glove compartment for their picture. She looked at it and smiled.  
In that moment Kara knew Lena would be fine. She had the money.

And Kara felt that maybe she could get out of there alive but the pain was too much she wasn’t able to stand up. She groaned again. Maybe she could talk to Samantha.

Kara didn’t listen when she stood behind her with a gun pointed at her. The blonde was so sore and focused on her thoughts she didn’t turn around.

“You were a nice couple. Too bad she won’t be able to see you anymore. Hope you had said goodbye to her, Danvers”.

The sound of the shot echoed in the night.

 

Far away, that night Lena felt a piece of her soul had died. She felt a hole, like someone had suddenly left her. Lena started crying again. No, it couldn’t be real. Not now.

She went to the window to get some fresh air. Why Kara had to do that? She calmed down a little when she looked at the moon.

“I’ll miss you too, my Kara”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Are you team Bad Sam?


End file.
